


Bullshit

by AchGone



Series: Hot Blooded [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cussing, Dark!Billy, Drugs, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchGone/pseuds/AchGone
Summary: Billy is obsessed with Steve. Steve will do anything to guarantee the kids safety. Dustin just wants to help Steve.





	1. Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the second part of the series.  
> Warning: This chapter contains rape and drug use.

“Hey, Harrington.” Billy grins over at Steve.

Steve sighs, returning Billy’s gaze. “What do you want?” 

Billy chuckles, “Don’t act so happy to see me.” He turns his music down. “I just want to talk, man.” His eyes glint in the moonlight.

Steve doubts it doubly. “Sure you do.” He scoffs. “Last time we talked, you ended up beating me half to death. No thank you.” He starts to pull off but Billy drives his car closer to Steve’s until they touch. 

“I will scratch the shit out of your car. Let’s. Talk.” He threatens. Steve sighs and nods, imagining his parents reaction if he messed up his car. Billy pulls away and drives, he waves to follow. Steve curses under his breath and can feel a headache coming on. They end up back at the school. Steve gets out of the car and leans against it. Billy gets out and starts walking. 

“Where are we going?” Steve slowly follows.

“Inside obviously.” Billy chuckles. 

At that, Steve stops. “Why not just talk in the lot?” He waits until Billy turns around to face him.

“I don’t wanna.” He turns back and continues walking. “If you won’t come, I’m sure I could have this talk with your dear Nancy instead.” He glances back.

“You’re a real piece of shit you know that?” Steve stomps forward, passing Billy and heading straight into the school. Billy grins harder and jogs to catch up. Billy grabs Steve’s arm to stop him once they are inside. He pulls Steve to his side, laying an arm over his shoulder. 

“See that?” Billy asks, pointing at Max and Lucas. “I don’t like that, but Max wants me to leave them alone. I feel like it’s unfair that I don’t get anything for leaving them be.” He licks his lips. “Now that’s where you come in Stevie. You want me to leave them alone?” He looks at Steve closely.

Steve gulps. “Well, they’re kids and it’s really just an dick move to bother them.” He says.

Billy grips his shoulder tight. “Do you want me to leave them alone? Answer the question.” His ears redden.

“Yes..” Steve admits.

“Good, Good. You are going to pay me, to keep me away from them. How does that sound?” Billy smiles.

“How much? I can pay you.” Steve knows that if it’s money, he can do it.

Billy clicks his tongue. “Not with money, dumbass.” He glowers at Steve, who tenses up considerably.

Dustin sees Steve out of the corner of his eye, he’s about to wave when he notices Billy, holding Steve close. He stares for a moment, and it causes Nancy to look. They both pause and watch the exchange. Billy is saying something and Steve looks extremely uncomfortable and pissed off. Dustin is about to march over but Nancy stops him. “You shouldn’t get involved.” She says, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. She parts from Dustin and starts walking over, Dustin follows a few steps behind.

“Nancy Wheeler, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” Billy greets, smile devilish.

“Steve, are you okay?” She ignores Billy. 

Steve glances at Billy before responding. “Yeah, I uh, I just don’t feel that great.” He tries to shrug Billy off of him.

“That’s why I was going to make sure he got home alright.” Billy lies through his teeth, gripping Steve tighter.

“No, You’re gonna hurt him.” Dustin interjects himself into the conversation, feeling the need to protect his friend. Nancy looks at him, surprised and frustrated that he got involved.

“Hurt? Why would I do that? Sure, me and Stevieboy here have had our ups and downs. That doesn’t mean I can’t help him out.” Billy grinds his teeth.

“Maybe he doesn’t want your help.” Dustin frowns when Steve doesn’t meet his eyes.

Billy whispers into Steve’s ear. “Tell them you want my help. Dustin is really getting on my nerves.” He grins, looking at Nancy.

“What did you just tell him? Steve-” Nancy is cut off.

“I’m fine. Billy’s gonna help me.” Steve says it quietly.

“Steve, really you don’t have to-” Nancy starts again.

“Nancy, stop.” Steve raises his voice. “Let’s just go.” He tugs on Billy, who smirks back at Nancy and Dustin as they head for the exit. 

As they walk to their cars, Billy hears sniffling. “You’re not crying again, are you Harrington?” Billy chuckles, grabbing Steve by the arm. “Oh, poor babe.” He wipes Steve’s eyes with his thumbs. “Get in your car and follow me.” He pushes Steve away from him, getting in his own car. Steve follows robotically. 

They pull into a driveway, the Hargrove’s. He hesitates before exiting his car, following Billy to the door. Billy walks in and Steve just stares at the threshold. “You’re parents are gone again?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, and Max is at the dance. It’s just you and me.” Billy says it almost cheerfully. Steve crosses into the house with disdain for Billy and his empty house. “Come on, don’t look so hateful. I want this to be different.” Steve jerks his head up to look at Billy. “I want you to be mine, Steve.” Billy grabs Steve’s hand.

“It won’t work out.. You know that.” Steve lets himself be pulled into Billy’s room.

“Because you don’t like me? It doesn’t have to be mutual.” Billy snickers like Steve is the punch line as he digs around in his bedside drawer. He lifts up a pill bottle and shakes it, examining the contents. “Nope..” He mutters and puts it back, digging some more. Steve leans his weight on one leg, seeing where this is going. Billy holds up another one and opens the lid, shaking two into his hand. He sets them down and breaks one in half, dropping the other half back into the bottle. He holds out the pill and half to Steve. “Here ya go.” He waits.

“I don’t want to.” Steve feels nauseous just thinking about what it did last time, now there’s an extra half.

“Can’t have you running away again. And since you aren’t drunk I figured I’d be safe and add the half. Maybe next time I won’t have you take them.” Billy leaves the room for a moment, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He hands it to Steve and waits for him to take them.

“Is this too large a dose?” Steve asks.

“Shouldn’t be, unless I was lied to.” Billy says, unconcerned. “Don’t make me force you again. I might just fuck them down your throat this time.” Billy’s eyes are dark with lust and impatience. Steve swallows but they don’t go down, like even his body rejects them. He makes a noise as the coating dissolves and the bitter taste seeps into his taste buds. Billy sighs deeply and takes a hold of Steve’s jaw, forcing it open. He takes two fingers and slides them along Steve’s tongue, pushing the pills down into his throat. Steve involuntarily swallows, taking them down. Billy pulls his fingers back, scraping the saliva off on Steve’s teeth. 

“Gross..” Steve mutters, downing the rest of the water. A piece of his hair falls limp into his face. He sets the cup down and flops onto Billy’s bed.

“I didn’t say you could get on my bed.” He chides, laughing when Steve flips him off. Billy sits on the edge, “Take off your clothes. Pants and underwear first, you won’t run out into the street butt naked will you?” He chuckles again. 

Steve is ashamed, shimmying out of his jeans and hooking his fingers into the waistband of his plain blue underwear. His breathing loses pace as he pulls them down his legs. Billy isn’t even looking at him and yet he feels so vulnerable. When he takes his jacket and shirt off he’s unbelievably cold. “I’m cold now.” He mutters it loud enough for billy to hear.

“Won’t be cold for too long, wait for your high to kick in.” He says it calmly, standing up and pulling his shirt off. He unbuckles his jeans and Steve grips the blankets tight, like they’ll protect him. Billy’s jeans fall to the floor and he kicks out of them, left in boxers he climbs onto the bed. Steve lays on his side, curled up holding his shirt and shivering. “Feeling it?” Billy asks. He tugs the blanket and pulls it from under Steve, laying it over himself as he hovers over Steve’s curled up frame.

“Give me a minute.” Steve says it loudly when Billy’s hands touch his side and back. The hands don’t retreat, nor do they continue moving. Steve closes his eyes, ‘For the kids. You’ll be okay Steve. You’ve fought monsters, real fucking monsters for Christ’s sake.. Just get through it.’ He thinks to himself, forcing his body to loosen up a little. “Just get it over with..” Steve says it with a tiredness, voice starting to shake from whatever the drug is. Billy’s hands maneuver him onto his back. Steve keeps looking to the side.

“Look at me, Steve.” Billy runs his hands down Steve’s body, occasionally dragging his nails just to watch the skin shudder. His hand wraps around Steve’s dick, hard and drooling pre. Steve makes a pained noise, much like a whine as he’s stroked slowly. His hips twitch of their own accord and he gets dizzy when he looks around. “Are you gonna come?” The words seem far away but he nods and feels a tight pressure that brings him back. “Don’t pass out on me.” Steve shakes and feels tears well up again. Once the pressure is released, he immediately comes with a cry. “Sit up.” Steve tries and finds it very difficult, his body not responding to what he wants it to do. Billy pulls him up the rest of the way. Steve sniffles, trying to stop crying. His chin is tilted and lips press to his. It isn’t a rough kiss, it’s just like how he used to kiss Nancy. Soft but promises there’s more to come. Billy pulls away. “Say you love me.” Billy orders. 

Steve’s stomach does a flip. “It would be a lie.” He comments, his own voice loud in his ears. Billy kisses Steve again, more passionate this time, sliding his tongue in. Steve refuses to return it. 

Billy parts again. “Say it.. Say it, Harrington!” Billy clenches his teeth.

“I don’t want to say it because you might believe me! Even if it’s  _ bullshit!” _ Steve yells, heart aching. Tears burn his eyes. 

Billy shakes his head, laughing. “How sweet, thinking of my feelings.” He hugs Steve to his chest. “Though I’m sure it has more to with you than me, I’m still flattered.” He runs a hand through Steve’s hair. “Even so.. I want to hear you say it. Okay babe?” He twirls a piece of damp hair between his fingers and backs off enough that he can see Steve’s face.

Steve’s body trembles. “I.. I, uh..” Steve looks anywhere but Billy’s eyes. “I love you.” It’s flat and void of real emotion but it clearly satisfies Billy. 

“I love you too.” Billy says it against Steve’s cheek, slowly laying Steve back down onto the bed. Billy kisses Steve’s neck, making his way down. Steve’s skin burns wherever Billy touches, setting him ablaze like a spreading wildfire. His hairs stand on end in response. 

Billy arrives between Steve’s legs, he gives the waning erection a lick. Steve’s legs draw up, trying to close. Billy takes the tip into his mouth and sucks. “Stop..” Steve moans, the stimulation too much after being spent not even five minutes ago. Billy slides his tongue around it until Steve is crying again, he pulls off with a pop.

“You’re really gonna have to learn to quit the crying. Not that it doesn’t help me get off, but you just get all tense and that’s what’s gonna make you tear.” He says it matter-of-factly and Steve tries to quit, he tries but it just makes them come out harder. Billy leans back on his haunches and grabs a bottle of lube from his bedside table. “This is much better than the lotion I used at the party. Not nearly as thin.” He chuckles, pulling out his own cock. He strokes it and squeezes some lube onto his hand and prick, slicking it. He breathes heavier and sucks in a breath when he slides a finger over the head. Steve head is lolled to the side, staring at the door with incoherent and incomplete thoughts. He tries not to cuss as a well slicked and warm finger breaches him. It slides easily but uncomfortably. A second is added. They work the rim for a while, forcing it to relax and allow entrance to invading and unwelcome digits.

“Fuck.. Ah..” He moans as they press hard into his prostate. ‘Nearly..’ He thinks. ‘I nearly came again..’ He pants, chest heaving. A third finger pushes in, resistance struggling to keep it out. More lube is drizzled and with another hard push, three fingers fit snugly inside of him. Billy works him for who knows how long. ‘It feels like he’s been doing it for half an hour..’ Steve thinks, sweating, crying, and breathing hard. He clenches his fist and it does so gently with very little pressure. ‘I might as well be a doll..’ He despairs, barely able to move. He’s suddenly empty and caught between being happy with their absence and completely distraught knowing what comes next. He twitches in protest as Billy presses against his abused hole. It pops in easily and slides in to the hilt smoothly. Billy’s moan makes Steve bite his tongue so as to not say something regrettable. His legs are lifted and placed around Billy’s hips. He tightens them enough to keep them there like Billy seems to want. 

“You’re so fucking hot inside Harrington. Can you feel me?” He rolls his hips and Steve spills onto the sheets, trembling as his second orgasm races through him, it’s unsatisfying and nearly too stimulating. 

Steve’s mouth feels like it’s full of cotton, he makes a noise in response instead of words. ‘Of course I can feel you, you piece of shit. Whatever’s in my system is making sure of it.’ He thinks it hatefully. His legs start to slide down with Billy’s thrusts.

“Shit.” Billy grunts, manhandling Steve over onto his stomach. Billy repositions himself, pushing back inside. “Oh, god that’s good..” He moans, “You’re definitely tighter in this position.” He leans himself over Steve’s back, arms on either side of Steve’s head. His pace is slow and hard, pulling out slow and pushing back in as deep as possible. Steve groans every time Billy pushes in deep, it feels like he’s going farther than he should. Lips suckle along his shoulders and neck, occasionally nipping at his ear. Teeth graze his shoulder blade causing the muscles to ripple in surprise. Steve starts to feel raw and his groans start to turn into breathy whimpers of discomfort.

“Billy.. ow.. lube..” His voice doesn’t sound right and he’s sure the words didn’t come out clear, but he hopes Billy understood. He’s relieved when a cool viscous liquid is poured onto their connection. Billy lets it ease the way and starts thrust again, much quicker this time. He moves his hands to the small of Steve’s back, giving himself more leverage. Steve digs his hands into his mussed hair as Billy stills, releasing inside again. It’s hot and deep and it makes Steve want to vomit. Billy lets himself lay on top of Steve for just a moment before rolling onto his side, softened cock slipping out of Steve. Whitish fluid comes following after.

“You're red and you’ll be sore, but you took it without tearing this time.” A snicker leaves Billy as he basks in the afterglow of his orgasm. Steve is nearly asleep when Billy speaks again. “I’ll wake you up in about an hour, I’ll take you home.” Billy says it gently, soothingly. 

Steve lets his eyes close. ‘I’m sorry Dustin..’ He thinks idly, ‘You’re probably worried sick and I brushed you off.. I'll keep you guys safe.’ He falls asleep with them in mind. 

Billy cleans Steve up once he’s deep asleep, afterwards he settles down again, sheets pulled over them both. He smokes a cigarette and listens to Steve’s even breathing. “So peaceful compared to when you’re awake.” He plays with Steve’s hair, waiting patiently for an hour to pass.


	2. Hair-Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve attempts to comes to terms with the situation. Billy seems to get upset at a moments notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out.  
> -.-

Steve wakes slowly, everything hurts but he’s comfortable. He realizes what woke him, a finger tracing patterns on his back. “I gave you an extra fifteen minutes. You can stay the night if you want, I don’t mind.” Billy offers. 

Steve almost scoffs at how much he would love to just go back to sleep. “I should probably get home. My dad will be pissed if I’m home any later.” He lies, his dad doesn’t give a shit. His mom might make a fuss that he didn’t call but even that’s iffy.

Billy clicks his tongue. “Stop fucking lying, I’m tired of it. Just say you wanna go home and I’ll take you.” Billy speaks with clear irritation.

“I want to go home,” Steve admits.

“Perfect. Let’s go. I’ll bring you back here sometime to get your car.” He moves to the edge of the bed, pulling on his pants and socks, tying his shoes. He grabs a jacket and waits by the door as Steve wobbles around dizzily, putting on his clothes. They exit the house to see Lucas roll up on his bike, Max hopping off the back. Billy makes hard eye contact with Max. Lucas looks at Steve confusedly. Steve gives a sharp look when Billy goes to speak. Billy licks his lips, nodding and getting in the car. 

Before he gets in the car, Steve looks at Max and Lucas. “Don’t tell anyone you saw me here.” His voice is hoarse and sore. He gets in the passenger seat, flinching at the rev of the engine as they pull out of the driveway.

“What was that about?” Lucas asks Max.

“I don’t know..” They watch Billy’s taillights disappear as he turns a corner.

The ride is almost relaxing, cool breeze, peaceful night, it’s just the music that ruins the atmosphere. “How often are you planning on having me  _ pay _ you. Monthly?” He asks, looking out the window. 

“Whenever I want you.” Billy looks over at Steve. “Just don’t make plans, keep your schedule open.” He touches Steve’s face with the back of his finger, moving a piece of hair. 

“How about I make plans, but stay available. I can’t just go to school and then stay holed up in my room, waiting to see if you call or show up.” He grumbles.

Billy clicks his tongue. “Fine, but no dates or any of that shit.” He taps his hand on the steering wheel to the beat of the song.

“Are you my boyfriend now?” Steve lets out a humorless laugh. He cuts it short when he hears an angry scoff.

Billy nods frustratedly. “Yeah. You’re mine Steve, so yeah, you are now in a relationship. An exclusive one.” His jaw tightens and relaxes repeatedly, ears red hot.

Steve stares in shock. ‘Did I do that? Or is that what he meant the whole time?’ He wonders, worrying his lip between his teeth. When they pull into the driveway, Steve lets out a tiny sigh of relief. Billy either doesn’t hear it or decides not to comment on it. He opens the car door. “I’m gonna need to get my car tomorrow..” He dreads his next words. “Could you come and pick me up?” 

“Yeah. ‘Course, but I want you to do something.” Billy smirks. 

Steve looks at him questioningly. “What?” He asks it quietly.

“Give me a kiss. Not a long one, just a goodbye kiss.” He says with raised eyebrows. Steve looks around his house, checking for witnesses. He lets out a sigh and gives Billy the lightest ghost of a peck on the lips that it could’ve been the breeze. Steve quickly exits the car upon hearing Billy’s subdued laughter. “Gonna have to work on that. Maybe that’s why you can’t keep a girlfriend.” He chuckles, revving the engine.

Steve unlocks the door with a spare key he took from his dad. Once inside, he hears Billy’s car back up and gets farther away. He locks the door and jogs up the steps. Finally, in his room, he relaxes. He shuts the door and slides down it, sitting on the floor. “Hell, I must’ve died and ended up in Hell. God, are you punishing me for being a douchebag most of my life? I’ve been trying to make up for it. Really I have. I just want him to go away..” Steve crawls into his bed, defeated and tired. “Maybe I should just kill Billy. No, he’s Max’s brother and I wouldn't be able to get away with it anyway.” He muses half-heartedly, petting his pillow. ‘My clothes smell like him..’ He sighs, starting to pull them off. Once naked he looks at his body, seeing if there are any visible marks. Small faint red marks run down his torso from Billy. ‘I used to like having small hidden hickeys..’ He touches each of them with his fingers. ‘And I can't even have sex with a girl to feel normal temporarily.. I'm his, what a joke, I'm not some toy.’ He scoffs to himself, wrapping up in his blankets. He lets himself be pissed off as he closes his eyes to resume his slumber. He has half a mind to stay awake to make tomorrow come slower but his fatigue wins out.

He startles awake when his room door opens. Billy swings his car keys on a finger. “Your mom let me in.” He walks over to Steve, sitting on the bed next to him. “It’s already half past noon. Planning on sleeping all day?” He grins sheepishly, poking Steve’s face.

Steve stares in disbelief. “I’m not even safe in my own home?” He asks, voice scratchy.

“It’s not like I broke in man. Your mom says you need to wake up earlier. By the way.” He chuckles. “Hurry up and get dressed.” Steve reaches to dig in his underwear drawer. “Oh, I brought you something.” He pulls striped underwear from his pocket. “Put these on.” His expression is light but serious.

“Can I take a shower first?” Steve asks, tone tense.

“A quick one. And give me a kiss as payment when you’re done. A good kiss, not like last night.” He chuckles, leaning back on his hands.

“Whatever.” Steve grabs a few random clothing items, plus the underwear and a pair of socks. “I’ll be out in a few.” He shuts the bathroom door behind him, locking it. He starts the water, eager for it to become hot. ‘He seems to be in an okay mood, don’t wanna ruin it. A kiss as payment is simple and not nearly as awful as letting him use me. But with a kiss, you’re saying that they mean something..’ It doesn’t sit well with him. ‘How long is it going to go on? How long will I  _ belong _ to him?’ He gets in and scrubs his body quickly and thoroughly, making sure there isn’t anything inside of him. ‘At least he had the decency to clean me after..’ Once out, he dries off and brushes his teeth. He puts on the clothes, not giving a shit if it looks nice. The underwear are uncomfortable and tighter than he likes. Stepping back into the room, he feels the difference in atmosphere.

“You put the clothes back.” Billy states, tugging on one of the items he’d discarded.

“Well I don’t want to get rid of them. It’s my stuff.” Steve looks at the shirt that Billy is stretching agitatedly.

“Put on your shoes. We’re going.” Billy grinds his teeth, starting down the stairs. Steve slips them on, following Billy. His hair is still damp and a few droplets run down his neck. 

“Bye mom!” He shouts into the house, damn near chasing Billy to the car. “Stop walking so fast.” He huffs. 

“Just get in the goddamn car!” Billy yells, slamming his car door, starting it up. Steve flinches at the raw anger coming off of Billy. He gets in, shutting the door softly. The pull off, air palpable. “Just-“ He takes a breath before staring again. “Just do what I tell you. If I want you to get rid of something. Get rid of it alright? You piss me off when you just do what you want.” His hands are gripping the steering wheel tight and his ears are red. Steve curls in on himself and looks out the window. “Jesus! And you always look off to the side like that! Looking me in the eyes isn’t going to piss me off more, but avoiding my face will!” He licks his lips. “The payment isn’t a kiss anymore.” He glares down the street. “If I wasn’t so angry I’d make you blow me..” He trails off. “I’ll have you do something real simple Stevie.” He chuckles. Steve chews the inside of his lip nervously and hopes it’s not as bad as Billy’s eyes imply.

“We’re going in?” Steve asks, Billy pulling him by his wrist. They wind up in Billy’s room. Steve is pulled against him, lips connecting. 

He whispers in Steve ear, “I would much rather just fuck you right now. I’m being nice, you should thank me.” He grinds against Steve before pulling away and sitting on the bed. He starts undoing his pants. “Kneel here.” He points in between his legs at the floor. 

Steve does as he’s told, not wanting to piss him off anymore. ‘At least he isn’t feeling punchy.’ He finds himself looking off to the side again. A hand grabs his jaw and forces him to face forward and look up. Billy’s other hand is stroking his dick, bringing it to hardness. “What’re you-“ He starts.

“Take it in your mouth. Once. Just to wet it.” Billy pulls Steve closer to his crotch. Steve purses his lips. It doesn’t have much of a smell, Steve is thankful that Billy cares so much about how he’s perceived outwardly. Fingers force his mouth open, pushing hard on the sides of his jaw. Steve grimaces as it slips along his tongue and Billy moans, hand gripping his damp hair. It touches the back of his tongue, making him gag. Billy pushes Steve’s head back. “Stay there, mouth open.” He starts jerking off, staring intently into Steves eyes. “If you stay there and be good for me, I won’t do anything else for today. How does that sound?” His voice is low with arousal and gives Steve goosebumps. “Nod if you’ll be good.” Billy orders and Steve does, mouth open and hair still damp. Billy slides his thumb over the tip, mixing his pre with Steve’s saliva. 

Drool starts leaking from Steve’s open mouth, ‘Can I wipe it? Will he get mad?’ He lets some drip and Billy starts stroking himself faster. The longer he stays kneeled, the more his eyes become lidded and the more excited Billy gets. A hand holds his jaw up and slides a thumb into his mouth, rolling around his tongue. “Uhk..” He makes an involuntary noise when it starts massaging the back of his tongue. Billy grunts, come landing on Steve’s face. Steve closes his eyes, fighting himself to just keep his mouth open so it’ll be over. Billy jerks the last spurts of come onto Steve’s tongue. His hand runs through Steve’s hair, pulling him closer to his cock.

It slides in and Billy moans again. “Suck it.” Steve slowly closes his mouth around it, sucking softly. Billy pushes him off again, all the saliva, pre, and cum staying in Steve’s mouth. “Let me see.” He looks intently at closed lips. They open, showing the foggy whitish mixture in his mouth. Steve looks at him worriedly. “I’m not gonna make you swallow it today.” He nods over to a small trash can. Steve crawls over to it and quickly spits out the nastiness in his mouth. “Tomorrow’s Sunday and my dad and his wife will be here. I’ll come over to your house.” Billy says while straightening his clothes back up.

“Will you be in a bad mood?” He thinks and it comes out of his mouth aloud. Billy jerks his head over to look at Steve.

“Why would I be in a bad mood? Did Max run her goddamn mouth that she can’t seem to shut?” He glares over at him. “Tell the truth now.” 

“You can’t do anything to her.” Steve states it, steeling himself.

“Oh, yeah.” He chuckles. “Guess so. I can’t do anything to her. I won’t do anything to her okay? Just tell me what she said.” He sounds like he’s telling the truth but Steve worries anyway. It seems so wrong to tell on her.

“Just that your dad uh.. He yells a lot and stuff..” Steve looks down.

“And stuff?” Billy steps closer to Steve’s still crouched form.

“That she’s seen him hit you. More than once.. And that night when you beat me half to death, he had come home to find her gone and he must’ve been really mad. That it was her fault I got beat up. That’s what she said.” Steve rubs his arm, comforting himself.

“Yeah I guess that sums it up huh. Her fault. I didn’t hurt her though, just wrecked her room and broke some things.” He runs a hand through his hair. 

“She cares about you.” Steve states.

“She hates me.” Billy argues.

“She doesn’t. She doesn’t like you most of the time but in her mind you are still her big brother. She just wishes that you two could get along.” Steve tries to explain.

“Whatever. Sucks for her.” Billy looks off to the side. “Get your car and go.” He sits on his bed. Steve can’t find anything else to say and leaves.

—- Later

Max comes in the door with a smile on her face, it changes when she sees Billy in her room, on her bed. He’s picking at tape on her skateboard. “What’re you doing?” She asks, not crossing into her room.

“Wondering Why Steve Harrington knows about dad.” He looks up at her, dropping the skateboard. 

A look of realization washes over her face. “He needed an explanation! You could’ve killed him!” She yells, trying to explain herself. 

“You should’ve asked me.” He states.

“You would’ve said no!” She exclaims.

“Damn right I would’ve said no Max! It’s my fucking business!” He swallows the urge to shove her.

“Why do you know that he knows?” She holds herself.

“He told me.” Billy stands up.

“Why? And why was he here those nights? Why?” She steps into the room.

Billy laughs. “Man, Steve ‘The Hair’ Harrington has to be the most respectable guy I’ve ever met. He really cares about you brats.” He continues laughing. 

Max looks at him in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean the only reason I’ve left you alone is because of him.” His laughing slows to a chuckle. “He’s paying me. And you make things worse for him when you open your damn mouth. He’ll do anything to protect you. You really wanna know why he was here?” 

“Yeah..” She says, not knowing if she really wants to. 

He walks up close to her, leaning down by her ear. “For me to fuck him.” Her eyes go wide and she stumbles back. 

“But he’s a guy..” She tries to understand.

“Yeah, I guess if dads gonna call me a fag anyway then it might as well be true.” He sighs bitterly. “You can tell your little buddies, I know you’ll tell them anyway.” 

“You’re the worst..” She stares at him in disbelief. “I knew you were a jerk but.. That’s too awful. Even for you Billy.” 

“Might wanna watch what you say. When  _ you _ piss me off  _ Steve _ pays for it.” She shuts up and turns back, running out of the house and hopping on her bike. She shows up at Lucas’ house, banging on the door.

“What is it?” A woman answers the door.

“I need to talk to Lucas.” She says. His mother yells into the house and a few moments later Lucas is out the door. His mother closes it back.

“What’s going on, are you okay?” He asks her, fearing the worst.

“We need to call an emergency meeting.” She looks into his eyes. “It’s about Steve. We have to help him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated.
> 
> :)


End file.
